


Learning

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Learning

Shuffling in the door of your father’s office, you plopped into a chair and dropped your bag. He looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. “Problems, son?” He asked, trying to hold back his smirk as he sad back.

You sighed and shrugged. “Well, I have a history report to do.” You hated history, and yet still landed in the AP class. “Why couldn’t they put me in with the normal kids?” You whined.

“You’re 16 and whining?” He asked you, slightly amused. “And because you would get bored, that’s why. You’re in all AP classes. I don’t see why history is the only one that you loathe.”

Hearing a knock, you looked over your shoulder to see a student poking his head in. “Uh, Mr. Winchester, when you have a moment, can we go over the notes from the past couple classes? I think I moved some things around…” He chuckled.

Your father smiled at him, nodding. “Call me Sam, for the millionth time.” He chuckled. “And of course.” His hazel eyes went towards you. “Think of some ideas for your report, and I’ll help you when I get home. Okay?” He gave you a small smile, knowing that some days you hated his office hours. Days like today.

Grabbing your bag, you sighed. “Whatever. I can’t see why I couldn’t just go with mom.” You muttered as you got up.

“Because mom and Frank wanted to act like a couple of twenty-one year olds and not have any responsibilities.” He sighed. “Besides, I live near the better schools, can make sure you have everything you need, and I wasn’t about to give you up.” He told you honestly.

You simply rolled your eyes and walked out past his waiting student, and out of his classroom. He was a history professor at the community college, which was only a few blocks from your high school, and maybe five blocks from your house.

Sam took a breath and focused on his student, making a note to talk to you more later.

* * *

Sitting at the table, you had an open bag of Doritos next to you, along with a can of soda. Both things your father hated, but you were young, damn it! You had your school work spread out around you, trying to work on your homework, and jotting down ideas for your history report. Just about the only time you were thankful for having a historian for a father.

Popping a chip in your mouth, you scanned the ideas you had already, and groaned. It had to be a minimum of five pages, but no longer than ten. You preferred when there was a word count to reach, just because you could make it longer by writing ‘do not’ as opposed to something like ‘don’t’. Doing that for a page count didn’t do all that much in your mind.

Sam walked in, loosening his tie. He rolled his eyes ate your snack choice and took the bag of chips, rolling them up. “You’re not eating Doritos for dinner, Y/N/N.” He told you firmly. “Uncle Dean is bringing dinner.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You hate when Uncle Dean brings dinner. He always brings food that you glare at me for eating.”

He gave you a bored look. “I don’t glare. I…simply wish you would make healthier choices.” He shrugged, putting the bag away. “Anyways, I know you need to at least get an idea and an outline for your history paper. Might as well give in and let you eat a cheeseburger and fries.”

That made you smirk. “And his heart grew two sizes that day.” You said sarcastically.

“I can still call him and tell him never-mind.” He warned you. 

“Sorry.” You muttered, sighing. “I have like five topic ideas.” You told him, shoving the notebook towards him. “We were told it doesn’t have to be in the chapter we’re studying, so that’s a plus.” You told him as he sat down to look over the list.

Sam looked proudly at you. “You say you hate history, but you come up with some brilliant ideas.” He told you honestly.

You shrugged, starting to work on your math while he looked over your list of ideas. “I’m more into art.” You told him with a small shrug. “Anyway, just pick one and I’ll do it.”

His hazel eyes went back to the paper as he re-read them before picking one. “How about ‘why was the generation following World War I known as the ‘Lost Generation’?” He suggested, setting the paper down.

After a moment’s thought, you nodded. “Works for me. I’ll start working on my outline after this. AP calculus sucks.” You groaned.

“How much homework do you have?” He asked, getting up to get a bottle of water.

You set your pencil down. “I have the outline for the report, twenty problems in calculus, two chapters for chemistry, and some worksheets for English.” You rolled your eyes. “So, enough to keep me from falling into the black hole of sex and rock and roll?” You told him, glancing over to him.

He nodded. “Well, that I can be thankful for. Or you might turn into Uncle Dean.” He teased, making you chuckle. “Wait. Don’t listen to that. You might take that as a challenge.” Sam mused.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” You told him, picking up your pencil. “Working on cars sounds boring.”

Hearing the door open and close, you were hit with the smell of fast food and felt your mouth water. “Don’t worry, kid. I’m here to save you from the boring rabbit food that your father likes to kill you with.” He laughed, setting the bag down near you.

“Oh, you’re my hero.” You sighed, grabbing it.

* * *

“Dad, can you look this over?” You held out your completed rough draft. “I got the jist of the young adults of Europe and America were ‘lost’ because they were disillusioned with the world, and didn’t want to move into a settled life.” You explained as you sat across from him in his office again. “I had a free period and was able to flesh it out some, I’m at 6 pages.”

Sam nodded, sipping his coffee before beginning to read your work.


End file.
